The current method used to mortar blocks is to have a laborer place mortar on a mortarboard and place a stack of blocks on both sides of a mortarboard. A mason then places mortar where a wall is to be built. Said mason picks up a block behind him and mortars one end of said block which will become a joint end, then lays the block where the mortar has been placed. Member 31 shows an example of a mortar joint, sometimes a mason will increase the joint after four or five blocks have been laid and then has to realign said blocks, tapping to move said blocks to connect the error. The invention eliminates spacing variances. Currently a laborer places blocks on both sides of a stationary mortarboard. This does not allow the mason to have material always within reach and requires extra steps to retrieve material, on a long wall that is to be built. A number of mortarboards are placed and also more blocks are added between said mortarboards. This invention has one mobile mortar tray and material is always within reach. A mason presently picks up heavy blocks by hand and carries them to be placed on a wall that is being built. A procedure that has been in existence for decades, this is very strenuous work and results in many back sprains, lost time, and doctor bills. This invention eliminates manual lifting because it has the hydraulic powered lifting and lowering capability, and the apparatus is on rails and rollers making the apparatus mobile. My invention makes mortaring easier.